Snow Day
by Aerobesk
Summary: Jaden pegs Chazz during a snowball fight and gets a little more than he bargained for. Sorry, crappy summary. K for safety.


"Hahaha!" Jaden laughed, watching Syrus get pounded in the head by yet another snowball. The whole gang was out the day after the first snowfall of winter, and they were making the most of it. The girls had made a small snow fort to hide behind and pelt the boys safely. Bastion, Jaden, Jesse and Syrus were hidden in the trees, or three of them were, while Syrus couldn't climb high enough to be out of range and was almost sent falling out. Chazz, Atticus and Zane were sitting off to the side and watching.

Light conversation was being carried on by the three boys as Alexis managed to knock Syrus out. "So, Zane," Atticus said, giving the boy a look that scared Zane, though he would never show it. "Yes?"

"How are you and that girl doing?"

"Atticus, I already told you, I broke it off."

"Oh ya! Sorry."

"No your not."

"Moving on! Got an eye on anyone now?"

Zane sighed and looked about ready to answer, when a snowball came flying and pelted him right in the face. All three looked over to see Syrus standing there laughing with Jaden and Jesse hanging by their knees from a tree branch laughing at him as well.

Zane smirked and took off running at them, causing Jaden and Jesse to disappear upwards. Syrus stopped laughing long enough to see his brother, squeal, and take off into the snow. Zane gave chase, and was faster than the younger one, so he caught him easily. Aclean tackle by Zane sent them both sprawling into the snow, everyone but Chazz laughing at the little bluenette's expence.

Atticus stopped laughing and turned to Chazz. "So, since he's busy at the moment, I turn my question to you."

Chazz feined ignorance. "Question?"

Atticus smirked, sending chills up Chazz's spine. "Your crush?"

"Who says I have a crush?"

"The fact that everyone does!"

"Not everyone!"

"Come on Chazz. Who is she?"

"_She_ doesn't exist!"

"Oh, so its a guy then! Have to say, didn't expect that from you, but..."

"Is not!"

"So who is he?"

"Lay off, Atticus!"

"Oh, your just too shy to tell me!"

"Am not!"

"Then spill!"

"There's no one!"

"Oh! I get it!"

"Thank ra."

"You like me and just don't want to say it! Aww, how sweet!"

"WHAT! Atticus, stop being so full of yourself! It's not you!"

...

"Uh,... I mean..."

"Ha! Told you you had a crush on someone!"

"Shut up!"

"Who is it?"

...

"Come on..."

Chazz was silent, looking down at the white snow under him. Atticus was either one of two things, either the biggest gossip in the school, or the biggest wannabee matchmaker, and neither of those things were any good for Chazz. Then again, this thing had been going on for a really long time, and was starting to get out of control. Chazz glanced up, about to answer Atticus, when, (Hello deja vu!), a snowball wizzed out of the trees and caught him right on the top of the head. Snow exploded down from his hair, sending an icy shower down the front of his shirt. He yelped, jumping up and shaking his head, trying to get the snow out before more fell. He heard laughing and looked over to see Jaden seated on the ground in laughter. "Sorry Chazz! You just looked so- so- " He couldn't continue cause the sight of Chazz standing there glaring at him with snow in his hair was just too much, and he couldn't help the bout of laughter that took over him again.

Chazz desided to once again take Zane's example and took off running straight at Jaden. He wanted to get back at the brunette, not to metion it also got him away from Atticus and his snooping questions. Chazz was about halfway across the feild when Jaden looked up and saw him coming. His eyes widened dramatically, before he hopped up and took off sprinting into the trees. Chazz chased him straight past the tree where Jesse and Bastion were laughing, and followed the Slifer into the woods. The boy was surprisingly limber, and jumed through the trees like a deer. Luckily though, Chazz was faster than him, and it was only a matter of time before he caught up.

They ran for quite a while, Jaden getting tired far faster than Chazz, and pretty soon Chazz had gotten up to just behind the brunette. He was just about to reach out and grab the boy by his jacket, when a sudden cry from him sent Chazz into split second confusion. Jaden had slid on a patch of ice, sending his feet out from under him and straight into Chazz's. Chazz toppled down, managing to catch himself before he fell, while jaden grabbed the raven haired boys jacket and flipped himself around, sending himself sprawling onto the forest floor and dragging Chazz down on top of him. His toned reflexes were the only things that had Chazz catching himself on his hands and knees on the soft bed of pine needles.

As the forest floor settled from erupted leaves and needles, the boys took the situation in. Jaden was lying on his back on the ground, with Chazz hovering above him on his hand and knees. Jaden had one hand accidentaly pinned down by one of Chazz's, while the other one was subcontiously trying to catch the boy and was on the ravens chest. Chazz had one knee in between Jaden's legs, and the hand that wasn't holding Jaden's down was on the ground next to the brunettes head. There faces were inches apart, and both were panting and red faced, from the run but also from the slightly (ya right) position they had landed in.

They didn't move for a while, still trying to get their brains to start working again. Eventually Chazz's started working first, and he remembered why he had even been chasing Jaden in the first place. The thought of why and the thought of the way they were now made Chazz smirk, which seemed to be the thing that brought Jaden's mind back online as well. "Umm... Chazz?"

Chazz's smirk grew, hearing the way Jaden sounded nervous. "Yes?"

"You can get off me now."

"But Jaden," Chazz said, leaning closer and causing Jaden's eyes to widen comically. "Why would I do that?"

"Umm... uh... well... umm..." Jaden's mind was dangerously close to switching off again. Chazz leaned in a bit more. "Don't you like me here?"

Jaden couldn't even speak anymore, which startled Chazz a bit. 'The slacker flustered and speachless? Thats not normal. It can't be.. Can it?"

Chazz decided to find out. He moved his hips so he sat down lightly on the boy and pulled his free hand off the ground. He brought it up to stroke the brunettes cheek, watching a blush even redder(1) than the last one spread across the boys face. His eyes were slightly glazed and he had a classic deer-in-the-headlights-expression. 'Wow' Chazz thought. 'Didn't know he could do quiet and submissive.' Chazz stroked his finger down to lightly outline the boys lips, then his jawline, and finally down his neck to his collarbone. The black slifer was linterested to see that the slackers blush went all the way down his neck right to where the collar of his shirt was, and he was poitive that if he looked it would keep going farther. He lightly feathered the skin along his collar, and felt the boy shiver. Chazz stopped, surprised at the reaction. 'Mabye he really does...'

"Jaden," Chazz whispered, keeping the effect of the blush on the younger's face. "Can I ask you a question?" Jaden took a few moments in answering, obviously trying to form a word, but eventually came out with a whispered "Ya."

Chazz smirked again at this, leaning just a tny bit more toward the brunette, now able to feel his labored breathing. "Do you like me?" Jaden once again came out with the whispered "Ya" but that wasn't enough this time. The raven leaned in, not even aware of what he was doing anymore, (this had gone beyond any form of play that The Chazz could have come up with), and captured the smaller forms lips. Jaden gasped, and Chazz took it as an invatation, deepening the kiss and sliding his tounge intho the latters mouth. As his tounge brushed against the brunette's, shocks of pleasure ran therough the body of both boys, causing Chazz to growl, and Jaden to mewl. This made Chazz lift away, glancing with and amused expretion at the slacker. The boys eyes were closed, but slowly fluttered open when the raven pulled away. The blush on his face had increased ten fold, and the black slifer once again had his thought about what was under the shirt.

Chazz was just about to lean in and capture the boy once more, when a snapping sound was heard from behind them. Chazz whipped his head around to se a flah of blue hair and an accented laugh disappearing into the trees. Chazz jumped up, ready to give chase, but quickly turned to the brunette sitting up on the ground. Chazz crouched down and held the boys chin, looking into the chocolate brown eyes, currently filled with the glassy gaze of lust. "Mabye when we continue this," he said poking the brunette in the chest. "We can see just how far that blush really goes."

He got up and took off after Jesse, leaving Jaden on the ground, still dazed, and honestly just wondering how soon that continuation was going to be.


End file.
